pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ferrothorn
Vs. Ferrothorn is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 5/19/2019. Story Rui: (Sickly) Uuggh. I’m dying. Rui with a cold and Cilan are at the campsite, with Cilan finishing up the soup. He looks into the distance curiously. Cilan: That’s strange. Ian and Iris should’ve been back by now. (Chuckles) Knowing Ian’s flavor, I suppose that he made an encounter with a trainer. Rui: (Sniffles) Who cares about that? Just give me this miracle cure. Cilan: Now, now. Soup isn’t a miracle cure. But it will provide your body the nutrients it requires to help recover quicker. Rui: (Sickly) Oh, joy. Cilan gives Rui a bowl, as she begins eating. Her face cringes a bit. Rui: I can barely taste it! Cilan: That is an unfortunate effect of the cold. Please try to eat it all. Rui: Ugh! So much work! Cilan opens a Pokéball, choosing Pansage. Pansage: Pan! Cilan: Pansage, I need you to find some berries for us. Since the others aren’t back yet. Pansage: (Agreeing) Pan! One of Rui’s Pokéballs opens, Lillipup coming out. He looks determined, barking at Cilan. Cilan: You want to help too? That would be wonderful. Your Pickup ability may be able to help locate other healing herbs. I’m counting on you two! Pansage and Lillipup take off into the forest, Rui looking dismayed. Rui: (Sickly) Great. My fate rests in their paws. Pansage swings through the trees, collecting berries at a breakneck pace. Lillipup is investigating on the ground, as it spots a berry lying there. It happily goes to pick it up, when an Autumn form Deerling walks up and eats it. Lillipup looks broken hearted, then starts barking at Deerling. Lillipup: (Bark! Bark!) Deerling: (Startled) Deer! Deerling takes off running, accidentally running into a tree. Pansage just happens to be up the, the collision causing it to lose its balance and fall. Berries rain down on Deerling and Lillipup, the two being hit in the head by several of them. Deerling takes a defensive stance against them, as Lillipup stares it down. Pansage gets up and moves between the two. Pansage: Pansage! Pan! Pan! Pan pan pan! Deerling: Deer? Lillipup: (Bark! Bark! Bark!) Deerling: (Understandingly) Deerling! Rui is just finishing up her soup, when Pansage, Lillipup and Deerling make it back to the camp. Cilan: Oh my! A Deerling? Is this a new friend of yours? Pansage: Pan! Pansage Pan! Deerling: Deer! The flowers on Deerling’s head glow gold, and release a pink mist from them. The mist bathes Rui, as she sniffles and inhales deeply. She breathes out with relief, no longer as congested. Rui: I can breathe again! This is incredible! Cilan: That must’ve been Deerling’s Aromatherapy. I never knew it could have that effect on humans! Rui: Thank you so much for your help, Deerling! Here, you can have some berries as a thank you! Deerling: Deer! Cilan: Since you’re feeling better, I suggest that we go look for Ian and Iris after our desert. No doubt they got themselves into some sorta situation. Rui: (Taking a bite of a berry) Yeah, I guess that’s fine. End Scene Rui, Cilan, Pansage, Lillipup and Deerling travel down the hill of the forest, Lillipup using Oder Sleuth to track Ian’s scent. Rui is frolicking freely as Deerling prances about with her. Rui: Oh, what a world to be able to move! It feels like I’ve been awakened for the first time! Deerling: Deer! Cilan: (Chuckles) It is nice to see you in such high spirits. Rui: Let’s see how you feel when you think the world is ending. I can breathe and move and do anything! Deerling is cheery as well, when it notices something on the ground. Deerling moves and Tackles Rui out of the way, knocking her into a tree. Rui: OOF! Hey, what’s the big— Deerling lands on the spot, which glows red from Spikes. The spot explodes, blasting Deerling away. Cilan and Pansage gasp at this development. Cilan: What in the? Rui: Deerling! Deerling lies on the ground injured, when a Ferrothorn swoops down from the tree line. It wraps an arm around Deerling and whisks it away, clinging up through the trees. Rui gets up and starts chasing after it. Cilan and Lillipup follow suit, while Pansage climbs up into the trees. Rui: Who is that Pokémon?! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (In female voice) Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokémon. They attach themselves to cave ceilings, firing steel spikes at targets passing beneath them. Cilan: Ferrothorn don’t usually live in forest areas! They prefer caves just like the Pokédex said! Rui: I don’t care about that! It’s gonna pay for trying to attack me! Lillipup, use Shadow Ball! Lillipup forms a Shadow Ball and fires it up into the trees. Ferrothorn maneuvers around a tree, the trunk taking the hit. Ferrothorn wraps around and points its body at them, the spikes glowing red and firing energy Spikes into the ground. Rui and Lillipup skid to a stop to avoid stepping on them. Ferrothorn continues to flee after that. Cilan: A Spikes attack! This Ferrothorn knows what it’s doing! Pansage, don’t lose it! Ferrothorn swings out of sight, with Pansage hot on its tail. Cilan goes over to Rui and Lillipup. Cilan: We’ll have to go around. Rui: Ooh! That’s it! I’m gonna kick that Ferrothorn’s butt and catching it! Lillipup: (Determined barks) Ferrothorn swings out of the tree line into a hilly area, clamoring across. Waiting by a pick up truck with a cage attached to it is Ken, who laugh manically as he sees Ferrothorn approach. Ken: Ha! Well done, Ferrothorn! You truly are a predator worth fearing! Put it with the others! Ferrothorn climbs up the cage, opening the top and dropping Deerling in. It is in the cage with Blitzle, Tranquill, Swadloon, Minccino, Foongus and Durant. Ken: Maybe not the biggest or rarest haul I’ve ever had, but it’s enough to get me back on my feet. My reputation is in shambles but I can still make some money. Cilan: Stop right there! Ken looks confused, when Cilan, Pansage, Rui and Lillipup arrive, confronting him. Cilan: Release those Pokémon now! They obviously do not belong to you! Ken: (Angered) I hate how these punk kids always think they can tell me what to do! Ferrothorn, get rid of them! Ferrothorn: Ferro. Rui: Aw! He owns the Ferrothorn. I wanted to catch it! Ferrothorn points its body at the group, firing white energy spikes with green energy streams. The group scatters to dodge the Pin Missile. Cilan: Pansage, use Bullet Seed! Rui: And Lillipup, use Shadow Ball! Pansage spews several energy seeds, as Lillipup fires Shadow Ball. Ferrothorn pushes off with its vines, lifting its main body to dodge the attacks. It fires another shot of Pin Missile at the group, while Ken gets into the truck. Cilan: Pansage, block it with Rock Tomb! Pansage holds its hands out, forming a large boulder that acts like a shield. Pin Missile collides with it and cracks it, as Pansage fires the Rock Tomb at Ferrothorn. Ken slams on the accelerator, driving off and avoiding the Rock Tomb. Ken: Ha! So long, twerps! The car speeds into the distance, as Cilan and Pansage take off after it. Rui doesn’t move, Lillipup barking at her. Lillipup: (Bark! Bark!) Rui: Oh, get real, Lillipup! There’s no way that we’re going to catch up to a vehicle! He’s long gone! I’m sorry, but your friend Deerling is gone. Lillipup barks angrily at Rui, then takes off running after the truck. Rui groans, pursuing after him. Ken drives along a dirt path, laughing and quite satisfied with himself. Ken: Ha! Nothing like a strong escape! Sure, that Pansage would’ve sold for a higher price than some of these, but the effort wouldn’t have been worth it! Ken continues down the dirt path, when a figure in a brown cloak with the hood up stands on the road. Ken honks at it, but it doesn’t budge, even as the car rapidly approaches. Ken: Cocky little brat! (Bangs on roof) Ferrothorn! Get rid of him! Ferrothorn fires a Pin Missile at the figure, who still remains in place. Figure: Night Daze. A Zorua hops out of the hood, landing on the road. She is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, traveling down the pathway. Pin Missile is deflected, as Ken swerves off the path down the hill to avoid it. Ken struggles to keep control of the truck, when he crashes into a tree. The figure removes his hood, revealing it to be N. N: That is what happens to humans like you. You are the definition of what I am to purge the world of. Zorua walks back over to N, as Cilan, Pansage, Lillipup and Rui approach. Zorua glows pink and morphs into a Minccino, climbing onto N’s shoulder. Cilan and Rui are startled to see N. Cilan: N? N: (Points at Ken) You see that man? He is everything that I have been talking about. Toxic humans who care nothing for Pokémon! Willing to kidnap them and sell them and not care for the pain and suffering that they are experiencing! Cilan: A poacher like him is a horrid flavor, rest assured. But in responding in a manner similar, is this violence something you can justify as different than him? N: Do not compare me to him. Rui: Whatever. Let’s just free the Pokémon and be done with this. Ken: Uragh! Ken gets out of the car, enraged now. Ken: You think you punks can do this to me?! I’ll clobber you all! Ferrothorn! Ferrothorn moves into position, when a circle of red fire energy arcs and strikes Ferrothorn, defeating it. Ken turns towards the source, seeing Ian, Victini, Iris and Axew. Ken’s expression turns to depression, as he drops to his knees and raises his arms. Ken: (Subdued) I surrender. Rui: Eh?! After everything you put us through you’re just surrendering?! Ken: What’s the point? With that guy here I’ve lost. Just, just take me to jail now. Iris: Ian, do you know this loser? Ian: No. Never seen him before. Ken: (More depressed) That’s what he says every time too. Ian catches N’s eyes, as he pulls his hood back up and disappears into the forest. Officer Jenny is on the scene, stuffing Ken in the back of her cop car. The cage is opened and the wild Pokémon are freed. Deerling comes back over to Rui, rubbing up against her. Rui: Hey, what are you doing? Iris: (Giggles) It seems to have taken a liking to you! Lillipup: (Happily barks) Rui: Really? All I did was follow Lillipup. It’s him you should thank. Deerling: Deerling! Cilan: It appears that Deerling wants to go along with you. Rui: Really? Well, I guess I have seen how strong it can be once evolved into a Sawsbuck. Alright! I accept! Rui pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Deerling on the head. Deerling is sucked into the Pokéball, which shakes then locks. Rui: (Giggles) I caught a Deerling. Main Events * Rui captures an autumn form Deerling. * Ken returns. * It's revealed that N still has the Zorua from before. Characters * Rui * Cilan * N * Ian * Iris * Officer Jenny Villains * Ken Pokémon * Lillipup (Rui's) * Deerling (Rui's, newly caught, Autumn form) * Pansage (Cilan's) * Zorua (N's, befriended) * Victini (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Ferrothorn (Ken's) * Blitzle * Tranquill * Swadloon * Minccino * Foongus * Durant Trivia * Ken wasn't added to this episode until the last draft. He otherwise wouldn't have appeared in Unova. ** His appearance felt perfect to include N to exemplify his point of toxic humans. * This episode takes place immediately following the previous episode, as Rui was still sick while Ian and Iris were not back yet. * Deerling being in Autumn form confirms that the season has shifted to Autumn. The first clue to that weather shift was in Vs. Chandelure with the rain. In the games, rain was more common in Spring and Autumn seasons. * The Zorua with N is the same Zorua he had in Vs. Sigilyph. She originally wasn't going to be traveling with him. This change was inspired by a Zorua being a childhood friend of N's in the games. * This marks the first time that N doesn't befriend a new Pokémon friend to help him in the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ken arc